Sweeter than S'mores
by DelenaSwan28
Summary: Post season 3 Killian shows Emma his favorite desert.


Sweeter than S'mores

Pretty much, smut, yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

He walks into the dark apartment, shivering, snowflakes still clinging to his hair and face. He shrugs out of his coat and throws his boots to the side, shuffling quietly to the room on the right.

Emma is sleeping, comforters and sheets layered on top one another thrown over her.

He lights up a single candle on the night stand and stokes her cheek softly, his cold fingers rousing her. She grumbles and presses her face closer into the pillow; he chuckles and bends down to sit and lean over her bundle of blankets.

He wakes her with three soft kisses, one on her forehead, one on her nose, and one her chin. She mumbles something sleepily and finally opens her eyes, a smile tilting up her lips the second she sees him. "You're home." He grins and moves over her, pinning her beneath him, she in the warm cocoon of blankets while his chilly body adjusts to the warm air in the room. "Aye."

She wraps her arms around his neck and tugs him closer, bumping their noses, scrunching hers when his icy skin touches her. "You're cold." "It's bloody freezing out there, Swan." Her fingers glide into his hair at the nape of his neck, the soothing touch warming him up instantly. "Camping trip didn't go well, I take it?" He smoothes his lips down her cheek, inhaling her scent, loving her sleepy sigh. "If spending an awkward night on Regina's living room floor in front of the fire is not well, then yes, bloody terrible trip."

Her eyes widen and she tilts her head in question. He eases his weight on top of her, relishing in the body heat as well as her curves pressing endearingly against him. "You'd be shocked to see how willing she is to do whatever Henry asks, love. He didn't want the trip to be over and it was too cold to be out and about, so we camped at her house." She gives him wry smile and tails her fingers down his stubbled cheek, slipping over his lips.

"I missed you." His heart warms and he kisses her palm, leading kissed up her wrist, to her arm, to her shoulder, to her collar bone and finally to her neck. She tilts her head back to give him access. "I missed you, darling," he rasps against her ear, and sucks the soft lobe, tugging it gently between his teeth. She mewls and arches, kicking against the covers, her fingers scrabbling against his back to get him closer. He chuckles and leans back, pulling his navy blue sweater off, smirking when her eyes glaze over with need and her fingers trace his chest, tangling in his hair.

"Please tell me you at least tried s'mores?" She gazes up at him hungrily, fingers sliding to his pants, unbuttoning deftly and quickly. He helps her ease them off and finally throws back the sheets, cursing under his breath when she's revealed to be wearing nothing but a white flimsy top and red cotton panties that fit her snugly.

"The sticky, sweet cookies with white fluff and chocolate?" She nods and leans up, tugging him down to her with the chains around his neck. "Yeah," she breathes against his mouth and then kisses him ardently; prying opens his lips, delving her tongue into the deep recesses of his mouth. He tangles his fingers in her golden waves, groaning when her tongue, wet and warm, dances tantalizingly with his.

His slides his arm down and pushes her top up with his braced arm, pulling away from her seductive mouth to lift it off, leaving her bare for him. Scorching heat rolls through his body, his craving for her spiking his blood at the vision of her laid before him, chest having, round, supple breasts topped with hardened, dusky nipples aching for his touch. He ghosts his lips over hers, murmuring how ravishing she is, before bending lower to capture a peak into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue, his other hand palming her other breast.

She whimpers, pressing her soft skin even closer to his hungry mouth.

"Your boy wouldn't let me leave until I forced the sugary thing down." She giggles breathily, the sound delighting him as he presses open mouth kisses down her ribs to her stomach, twisting his tongue in her belly button.

"Gods, you're bloody beautiful," he mutters into the skin of her inner thigh, his cock aching for her, but his lips to busy devouring her to care. He lifts her thigh, nipping lightly, smirking as she yelps and writhes for his touch, and hooks it over his shoulder. "Killian please," she whines, needy and desperate, as he noses against her soaked red panties, teasing her.

She looks down at him, hair tangled, mouth open as hot little pants leave her lips, so utterly gorgeous, and in need of him. He kisses her cloth covered mound, enjoying the erotic build, licking over the inner crease of her thigh; the shiver that rolls though her body makes him smirk.

"To be honest, love, I prefer another desert, just as sticky and sweet." She laughs, abruptly cutting off into a moan as he pulls aside her panties to taste her slick heat. "Yes," she breathes, her hips rolling up, begging for more. Wanting to taste her fully, he slides the red cloth down her lean legs and settles back between her thighs, catching her lustful gaze, he bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He parts her slippery folds and watches her gaze falter as he licks a stripe up with the flat of his tongue, groaning at the warmth and softness. "Gods, Swan, you melt like honey on my tongue." She curses under her breath; her head falls back as he swipes his tongue over her throbbing bundle of nerves, sucking the nub into his mouth, applying pressure.

"Oh god yes, Killian, fuck," she moans, her hands cupping her own breasts, riling him up further with desire to consume her. He licks over her entrance, sweeping his tongue over her dripping flesh teasingly, until she whines, her fingers falling into his hair, clenching tightly and shoving him closer into her heated core.

He chuckles as he dips his tongue in the warm wetness, smoothing against her fluttering walls, his nose pressing and rubbing her clit roughly. "Fuck, fuck, oh my god, yes," she keens when he adds two fingers into her slick core and captures her clit between his lips, sucking hard.

She shudders as she falls, her orgasm crashing over her in waves, clenching around his fingers, covering his chin with her slick sweetness. He laps at her lazily as she comes down from her high, his cock throbbing, but still satisfied for making her shatter with his mouth.

He kisses down her thighs soothingly and follows when she tugs him up gently with her hand in his hair. He smiles down at her flushed cheeks and blissed out expression, green eyes dreamy and bright. She giggles, happy and sated, and strokes the slickness over his chin. He sucks her fingers, seeing her eyes darken as he glides his tongue over her soft skin. "So much sweeter, love," he whispers, lips still slick with her. She grins and pulls him down, kissing him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue.


End file.
